


I won't mind if you take off all your clothes

by pandaspots



Series: EreJean Week 2014 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asexuality, Erejean Week, HP AU, I accidentally made eren asexual in this series, M/M, je ne regrette rien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is unfamiliar with what his body is doing. Jean gathers his patience and some kleenex.</p>
<p>written for erejean week day six: touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't mind if you take off all your clothes

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer i'm demisexual and i like to think i did my best
> 
> props to ducere@tumblr for putting up with my whining about this fic for two days ;u;
> 
> title from Ida Maria's I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked, and just slightly unrelated.

Eren started feeling weird. Not in a bad way, but still weird.

 

It started that summer they spent together. Every time Jean touched him, his heart skipped a beat and his skin felt on fire. When they had slept in the same bed, he was grateful Jean was the big spoon, because he woke up with a hard on and sticky boxers. What was weirder was that he didn't feel bad, just a little guilty.

 

He got startled when he started feeling very warm when he was kissing Jean, and even more startled when he pulled his boyfriend closer. He knew Jean got hard when they made out, but it had never happened to him before, so he panicked, shoved Jean and ran away. The next day he'd apologize, but not explain, and then it happened again.

 

When Jean leaned into him in Astronomy class, he had to focus harder on what the teacher was saying, and not in the feeling of his boyfriend's skin and breath on his skin. When they had a class in Amortentia, he smelled milk, something sour, and grass under the spring sun. Later when he was alone with Jean, he sniffed his neck. Yup, milk, sour candy and grass in spring. He liked that smell. He really liked. And when Jean's hand went up his shirt, his touch left him on fire. Jean pinned him down against the study table, kissing him gently, and Eren felt sick, but in a good way.

 

Jean led him to sit on a chair, and climbed on his lap, and Eren's arms went around his waist, pulling the other closer and closer, until he instinctively bucked up, and panicked.

 

"Oooh, someone's getting happy down there~" And he was pretty sure Jean meant to be only teasing, but it added up to Eren's biggest overreaction of the year, and he pushed Jean onto the desk (and Jean seemed to have actually thought Eren was being bold, because he moaned), and ran away.

 

He didn't talk to Jean the next day, or the next; it was like fifth year all over again, only with Eren being the eluding weasel.

 

Armin got to Eren before Jean could.

 

"Dude, Jean is worried shitless, what happened?" The small blonde inquired, slamming his book on Eren's table at the library, getting a nasty look from the librarian.

 

"Armin, what does it mean when you're kissing someone you like and you get a boner?" He raised his eyes from Viking Spells: Practical Home Uses Of Runes and fixing his slytherin friend, who went red as a tomato.

 

"Uh... Eren... Isn't it kinda... obvious?" He managed to ask, trying really, really hard not to just up and go.

 

"Ah, no, I'm afraid not? I don't know if you can see it, but I'm legit confused over here." The boy frowned, almost pouting. "Seriously, what does it mean, I've never felt like that before. It's weird."

 

Armin kept his face straight.

 

"It means you're sexually attracted to that person. In layman’s terms, you want to fuck Jean." Conceal, don't feel.

 

"What. That's ridiculous. I never had that." Eren scoffed. Armin breathed deep.

 

"Probably you just never had the emotional connection needed, before." He wasn't going to laugh. Don't let them know.

 

"That's bullshit, and you know it, Armin." Eren's frown deepened, as he tried to process it.

 

"Is it? Sexuality is fluid, Eren, maybe you're not asexual, but demisexual? Not everything is black and white, I told you that."

 

"Yeah, but it's kinda... difficult to process that, you know? I've spent fifteen years of my life believing I would never want nothing to do with sex, and then one day I start feeling tingly when Jean touches me." Eren sighs, lowering his book. Armin saw it was open in numbing spells.

 

"Look, you can take all the time in the world to think about it, I guess, but go talk to Jean. He thinks he's hurt you." Armin got up and walked off.

 

Eren faceplanted in the book. Armin, as always, was right. He's been avoiding Jean for long enough, now. So the first thing he did after waking up that Saturday was look for his boyfriend.

 

"Hey." He said shyly to the slytherin boy, tapping lightly on his shoulder. As soon as Jean turned back, Eren found himself being pulled onto the other's lap.

 

"I'm sorry," was the first thing Jean told him, his face buried in the crook of Eren's neck. He was paralyzed for a moment, confused. The table wolf-whistled and hollered at them.

 

"Why are you apologizing?" Eren asked, not understanding what was going on.

 

"The other day, I'm sorry if I hurt you, or if you felt pressured." _Jean is an idiot_ , he thought.

 

"You didn't do anything, I just... panicked." He hugged Jean back, arms going around the other's shoulders. " _I'm_ sorry for being such a shitty boyfriend. Can we talk later in the library? I'm hungry."

 

He nodded and half an hour later, they were in a hidden table in the library, behind obsolete History of Magic bookshelves, sitting across each other.

 

"What do you want to talk about, Eren?" Jean was visibly uncomfortable, and so was Eren.

 

"Uh... Like... You know how recently I've taken to run away in the middle of making out?"

 

"Yeah." The bright side was that they both were embarrassed.

 

"I don't know how to explain it, but recently we touching does... stuff to me and I'm weirded out." He blurted out, and to his merit, Jean managed not to laugh for five whole seconds. "I don't see what's so funny, you butt-muncher."

 

"It's called sexual arousal, you dumb shit." Jean managed sarcastically, sobbing a bit. "It's how you feel when you think someone's worth fucking." Jean changed seats, sitting next to Eren. "So, it means you're ready to payback for that day in fifth year you kept bending over?" He licked his lips and Eren swallowed.

 

"N-no."

 

"Ah. Okay then."

 

Jean held Eren's hand, and there they were, the butterflies, back full-force. And when Jean kissed him, there was the burning again, but he didn't run this time. He instead carded his fingers through Jean's longer locks and pulled lightly, at the same time the other boy put a hand on his thighs. Eren hesitated at the touch, and it made Jean pause.

 

"You okay? We can stop."

 

"Y-yeah, I'm just... a bit nervous, I guess." He stammered.

 

"You were so confident bending over last year." Jean commented, casual.

 

"Yeah, uh, I was teasing. Easier to tease than to, you know, actually do the thing."

 

Jean smiles and Eren feels like it's worth it, all the discomfort.

 

"It's okay. We can wait until you're ready. No pressure." He says, and Eren wonders how the fuck did he get so lucky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comment!
> 
> (in case there's any confusion, Eren never dated anyone nor got close enough to anyone before Jean, and he knows what sexual arousal is, in an abstract level, he just didn't know how that shit feels. and really, if your sex drive is hella low or nonexistent, experiencing it for the first time is... a journey, to say the least. 'oh so that's what it does' kinda journey.)  
> (you would be right to assume he also never jacked off)


End file.
